Da Club/The Doom
Chapter 3: The Doom A black screen appears with the following white caption: "Last time on Da Club". Suddenly, a strange collection of images begins to appear on the screen. You can see a lot of things you have never seen before in that tv show. They are footage of a horrible doomed squid eating the boys, a hobo trying to steal a nuclear weapon, Master vacationing on the Sun, a giant girl-monster destroying the Earth, and more stuff. It is shown the club of the guys. They are happy. "Yep, it looks like we were not cancelled after all" Master says. He looks pleased, he has a Hobbes-like stuffy tiger. Tim says "I did not remember all that footage". Suddenly, Davis informs about a new danger that boys have to confront. "Look at this photos. Girls are planning something.... big". The photos show a lot of girls around a little table, some girls bring cookies and other bring some tea. Tim explains "Well, it looks like they will have a tea's party". Master agrees: "Yes, Tim. They will have a tea's party... a Tea's Party OF DOOM". Tim sighs. "You are crazy. Isnt?" Tim asks, and Master explains "If you call to be crazy to defend Earth before the girly menace, then I will say Yes, I am crazy". Davis says "Then... What is the plan?". Master begins to think of, it is evident it hurts him. Suddenly, a girl enters the club. She is sister of Davis. "Oh, you guys, it is a shame I have to see you, but I just want to conserve with Tim, Go away". Master and Davis cry "The girls! The girls know about our ultra-secret base!". Tim explains "Yes, I told them it was our club". Master: "Traitor... no, wait... it is evident, Tim did it so we should not chase the girls but they will come to us... of course, this all is a trap. You are a genious, Tim". But the girl is already leaving and Tim says "Bye, Bye". Master yells "What was that!". Tim: "Oh, nothing, girls invite me to their party. Unlike you, I have a good relationship with girls". Master: "Yes, you have good relationship so you can go to their party to sabotage it! Yes, I like your idea". Tim refuses it: "Hey, I will not". Master explains "Of course not, Tim. You will distract them, meanwhile El Ni�o Invisible will destroy them... Mmmhuahahaa hahaha". Tim, knowing El Ni�o Invisible does not exist, accepts. It is Tea's Party. Tim eats cookies and teas, and girls attend him. He is just like the King of the party, he enjoys it. Girls just love him because he is the only kid that does not insult them. Master begins to talk by his walkie-talkie "OK, Ni�o Invisible... Go ahead. destroy... Destroy them all!". Davis states he can not see any destruction. Master "Do not be fool! Ni�o Invisible is destroying everything, but in a invisible way. You... you would not understand". Davis: "Yep, you are right". After some time, Davis sighs. Davis: "It is about time for some explosions... I guess". Master: "Will you believe there are occuring invisible explosions?". Davis says "No". Master: "I give up. Come on... let us get away from here. I want to see my tv shows, and it is boring". Meanwhile, the girls look angry. Some girls begin to hit the air, it is weird, they are trying to hit something but Tim can not see anything. "We get him" a girl says. The sister of Davis is upset. She looks at Tim, and she asks "How do you explain this?". "Why? I can not see anything" Tim answers. The sister of Davis begins to yell: "Of course you can not see anything because it is invisible. Were you sent to destroy our party? Isnt? Isnt? And he is your helper, I guess". Tim begins to laugh: "Are you kidding? Please do not tell you believe Ni�o invisible exists". The sister of Davis is angrier than ever: "Then it is true, you know this fella! You are a traitor. I trusted on you, and even invite you to my little Tea's party of Doom!!!". Tim is frightened: "Of.... Doom?". The girl answers: "Of course Of Doom, what else can it be?". Tim tries to escape, but it is too late. The sister of Davis commands "Doom them!", and the girls take him. Tim begins to ask for help, but no one can hear him. It is really late. Next day, the guys are hanging around in their club. Suddenly, Tim comes. Yet again, He looks really slimed out. He says "It was horrible... they were dooming me during hours. But I managed to escape... What about El Ni�o Invisible? Was he able to escape?". Davis says "Escape? But... he never left. In a strange toilet paper accident, he was trapped into the WC all the past day". Tim yells like a mad man "I do not get it!". Master just tells "Oh, shut up, we have flan". And they all begin to eat their Flan. Category:Broukolian cartoons/Stories